wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Magmadar
|faction=Boss |location=Magmadar Cavern, Molten Core |health=826,088 |instance=Molten Core |pet=Core hound |id=11982 }} A terrifying behemoth composed of igneous rock and roiling magma, Magmadar serves as the origin of the core hounds that roam the earthen halls of Molten Core. Favored among Ragnaros's pets, Magmadar is protected by the flamewaker Lucifron and surrounded by vicious packs of ravenous hounds. It is said that while Ragnaros was imprisoned in the Elemental Plane, the Firelord would feed the remains of his captured enemies to the eagerly awaiting twin maws of Magmadar. As a result, the hound grew strong and loyal, and even now Magmadar's savage ferocity remains uncontested.http://entertainment.upperdeck.com/wow/en/teaser/molten_core He lives within Magmadar Cavern guarding the Rune of Kress. He is found directly behind Lucifron. Attacks and abilities *Magma Spit :Deals 93-107 Fire damage and an additional 75 Fire damage every 3 seconds for 30 seconds. Stacks up to 3 times. :School: Fire :Range: ?? yards *Lava Breath :Inflicts 1157 to 1343 Fire damage to enemies in front of the caster. :School: Fire :Radius: 35 yards *Panic (AoE Fear) :Panics nearby enemies, causing them to flee in fear for 8 sec. :Type: Magic :School: Shadow :Radius: 30 yards *Lava Bomb :Throws a Lava Bomb at an enemy, creating a fire that inflicts 3200 Fire damage over 8 sec. :School: Fire :Range: 100 yards :Fire Radius: 5 yards Strategies The main tank should pull Magmadar so that he is facing towards the main group of healers, hunters, etc. Healers need to stand at max range behind the main tank. To find max range get to where you are too far away to heal the main tank and then slowly get closer until you are in range. If you are at max range you will be able to heal the tank, but too far away to be affected by the AOE fear. Priests should keep Fear Ward on the main tank. Hunters must use Tranquilizing Shot (a learned skill that comes from a tome with a 100% drop rate from Lucifron) when he frenzies, they must pay attention to the order they use it in and whether it is a hit or a miss. Melee DPS should come in on the sides and behind Magmadar. They need to be sure to avoid the Conflagrate and will be responsible for removing themselves from battle and bandaging since they will be out of range of the healers. If Fear Ward is not available, the warrior can "stance dance" in and out of berserker stance in order to use Berserker's Rage about every 30 seconds to avoid being feared. It is important that the main tank doesn't get feared — otherwise, while aggro will no longer be lost, Magmadar will follow the fleeing tank and the healers will suddenly be in range of him, and it is unlikely that the raid group will recover. In Classic WoW however, due to it's different fear mechanics than retail, if the MT is feared then Magmadar will begin to attack whoever is not feared that is highest on his threat list instead. This will continue until the MT is unfeared and places new threat on the boss. *A guild new to Magmadar may wish to have 2 groups of MT healers, only one of which is on the MT at a time. If the group that is actually healing the MT gets feared, the other group rushes in. My guild used this method until the healers became better at staying just out of AoE fear range. We found that 2–3 healers per group is enough so long as the hunters are quick with the tranq shots. *The BoJ setup method: The easiest way to control the encounter is having healers and ranged DPS classes outside the fear range from the start. The trick to this is setting up the pull. Have your main tank walk up to maximum bow range from Magmadar and stay there. Now have your healers adjust position so they are just in healing range of the main tank. Healing range is 40 yards, and AoE fear range is 30 yards, so this should be easy. (Hint: if you can cast dispel or cleanse on the main tank, you are too close.) Hunters and mages with extended range now move to the same radius as the healers, but may need to move in a little to get range once the encounter starts. The healers and ranged DPS should be in a semi-circle and spread out to reduce the chances of a multiple people being affected by a conflag puddle. Once the healers and ranged DPS are in position, the main tank pulls Magmadar with a bow/gun. Reward Loot: He can be skinned for . All Tier 1 set leggings drop from Magmadar. Reputation: 100 Reputation with the Hydraxian Waterlords at revered. Notes * Magmadar's name is clearly a reference to magma, the name used for lava yet exposed to the surface. * Magmadar's spawn point is next to one of the Runes you will need to douse with Aqual Quintessence. * After Magmadar is defeated, the Ancient Core Hounds and Core Hound Packs will no longer spawn in the zone until the weekly instance reset. Additionally, any Ancient Core Hounds in the instance will despawn after a soft instance reset. The lack of wandering Core Hounds makes the early part of the instance much easier to deal with for newer groups. * See other Molten Core Bosses. Videos WoW Tyraenny Kill Molten Core - Magmadar|Hunter's perspective How to Solo MoltenCore part 1of 2 Docken's Pro Boss Strats, Magmadar Patch changes * * References External links Category:Bosses Category:Core hounds Category:Molten Core mobs